When motor vehicles are manufactured, they are often tested on test benches to evaluate their driving behavior, dynamics and response to the forces to which they are exposed. It is already known to use simulation models of motor vehicles for this purpose so that prototype vehicles do not have to be tested on the test bench, particularly in an early development phase of the motor vehicle.
US 2007/026 0438 A1 describes a motor vehicle test apparatus for testing motor vehicles on a test bench. The motor vehicle test apparatus includes an integrated simulation model, with which a motor vehicle is simulated. The simulation model includes components of the motor vehicle that are to be tested. When the simulation model is tested on the test bench, effects on the components of the motor vehicle can be determined.